Daring Moves
by PassionWriter101
Summary: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash! Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

He had no shame at all, there wasn't an ounce of guilt coursing through his body as he made his way down the empty hallway. It never failed, two thirty every morning he left his hotel room and slipped into Phil's. No one noticed or suspected anything, if anyone ever found out they were together, all hell would break loose. They were each others dirty little secret, Randy's more then Phil's. No one would really bat and eye if they came out and said they were together, but Randy was married with a child and that was a huge problem.

Those two factors didn't stop him though, Phil did something to him that no one has ever done. He loved his wife dearly, but she wasn't Phil. She didn't make him feel like the man Phil made him feel like. At home he was so in control of everything, he told his wife to lay on her back and she did. However he couldn't pull that stunt with Phil. He was dominate and assertive. He made it clear that he was in control at all times and that drove Randy insane.

He made it to room 3131 and swiped his key card quickly. The room was dark, it always was seeing as Phil didn't wait up for him. It didn't bother Randy though, he loved waking _his_ man up with kisses. He slipped off his shoes and set them by the door. He slowly made his way to the middle of the room slipping his shirt off in the process, leaving him only in a pair of gym shorts. He felt out in front of him for the bed. When he felt it he slipped in behind Phil under the covers.

He pressed his face in the back of Phil's neck, savoring his rugged manly scent. He placed a soft kiss on his neck and ran his hand slowly down his back, then wrapping it around his waist. He heard Phil sigh softly. "Baby." Randy whispered, placing another soft kiss on the back of his neck. Phil turned so he was facing Randy.

"I'm tired." He grumbled.

"I saw what Cena did. I didn't think he hit you that hard with that pipe." He said softly.

Phil groaned. "I'll be OK I supposed."

"So I guess you're not up for it tonight." He said.

"Not really, sorry babe." Phil responded.

"It's OK, we can just lay here. You want to talk?" Randy asked.

"No, unless you have something on your mind."

Randy snuggled closer to him before responding. "Well, our plans won't be the same for next week."

Phil yawned. "Why is that?"

"_She's_ going to be here next week." He said quietly. He waited for Phil's response, he said nothing. "Just until Wednesday, then I'm all yours."

"Is your daughter coming also?"

Randy smiled at the thought of his baby girl. "Yes. Maybe you can meet her, everyone else has. Well everyone that's important." He said.

"You don't think it's going to be awkward?" Phil asked. "You know I don't do well in those kind of situations." He added.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, she doesn't suspect a thing and neither does anyone else." Randy told him.

"OK." He said sighing.

"I'm yours, always." He said turning Phil's face to his. "_Only yours_."

"I know." Phil responded. "Your mines."

"Kiss." Randy said softly.

Phil turned his head and placed his lips on Randy's soft ones. It was soft and gentle. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across Randy's bottom lip. Instantly his mouth opened for him. Their tongues danced with each other's slowly, savoring each others taste. Phil pulled back and planted one last kiss on his lips before laying back.

"Don't forget to set your alarm."

"Already done." He said sighing. "I don't like leaving you in the morning. It sucks."

"I feel the same."

"Do you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Phil answered.

"Hopefully one day I won't have to leave." He said quietly.

"Maybe."

"Would you like that?"

"Randy," Phil sounded agitated. "We've talked about this already and I don't feel like talking about it now. I've told you once before, it's not up to me."

Randy sighed. They had talked about it and Phil made it very clear that the choice wasn't really his it was all up to Randy. Randy knew that but the only way that would happen is if Phil told him what to do. He hadn't yet so he hadn't taken the proper steps to end things with his wife.

"OK." Randy responded. "I love you."

Phil turned his head to face Randy. "I love you too." He whispered.

**Authors Note:** So I wanted to try this. I haven't seen much of this paring and I think it could work. The only time I've seen Randy submissive is in Centon and I don't think I would enjoy writing it as much as I like to read it. I hope you like it. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

_...I can't lie no more...so I'll be on my way..._

Randy hit the 'stop' button on the treadmill, hopping of when it stopped completely. Pulling his ear phones out of his ear, he grabbed his towel that rested on a stool. It was nine thirty in the morning, and he wasn't feeling well. He had hoped that his forty five minute run would do the trick and knock away his nauseousness, no such luck.

He and his two lady's were leaving for RAW later tonight and he was dreading it. Last week he thought this would have been a piece of cake, but the realization of him not being able to have any kind of contact with Phil for three days killed him. They been exchanging texts all morning, but Phil hadn't responded to his last one.

_'Baby I'm so sorry, you don't know how much I'm going to miss you. I love you.' xx. Randy._

When he finished wiping the sweat from his body he grabbed his phone from the holder on the treadmill and made his way into the house.

"Hey babe," She said in a cheery tone. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Randy shook his head. "I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go up and shower." He told her. "Is my little pop tart awake yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping. She was running a fever last night remember?"

Randy nodded. "Yea, well after I shower, we can start getting her ready so we can ead over to the arena."

His wife nodded. "OK, babe."

Randy retreated to this bedroom and sat on the bed, sliding the bar on his phone he saw he had a text from Phil. He opened it Immediately.

_'Baby please stop apologizing, we've been with out each other for more then three days and you know that. Just do what you have to do while she's here, no need to stress. Come by my locker room when you arrive. Philx_

Randy smiled and put his phone on the bedside dresser, making his way to the shower.

* * *

He quickly walked his family through the backstage area towards his locker room, he was practically pulling his wife along.

"Randy, slow down a bit babe." His wife told him, she had their daughter in her hands.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I have a meeting I need to get to."

She frowned in confusion. "I thought you had some free time until you needed to get ready for the show? I wanted to see everyone."

"Emergency meeting." He said stopping in front of a door which had his name on it. "Go inside and get situated. John said he'd be stopping by. When I come back we'll go to catering to see everyone else" His wife nodded. He kissed his daughter and then his wife on her cheek before he set off to find Phil.

* * *

He was moving so fast he barely heard his colleagues speaking to him. He hadn't seen his man since last week and he needed to spend as much time with him as possible. As he was making his way through the halls he bumped into someone hard, almost knocking the other to the ground.

"John, my man. Sorry." Randy said holding on to the older mans shoulder.

"It's fine, where are you off to?" He asked.

"I have an emergency meeting." He said running a hand over his buzz cut. John nodded slowly. "Right." Randy averted his gaze from John. "Isn't your wife here?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He answered under his breath.

John sighed. "Make it quick Randy, I can only stall for so long."

Randy looked back up at John. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"Yea, just hurry up." He said walking away.

Randy sighed, John was too good of a friend to him. John was no way approving of Randy cheating on his wife, but he also knew how Randy felt about Phil. It was none of his business, Randy was a grown man and he had to handle this on his own. The only thing John could do was be a friend. It was a fucked up situation to say the least.

Finally he had made it to his destination knocking twice on the wooden door. He heard a faint 'come in'. Pushing the door open a smile instantly played. On his face.

"Took you long enough." Phil said pushing him back against the closed door, attacking his neck immediately.

"John, I stop to talk to John." He said, a moan escaping his lips as Phil found his sweet spot on his neck. Phil grunted as he pushed his growing erection into Randy's. Randy pushed back, loving the friction they were creating. "I missed you." Randy moaned out. Phil pulled away from his neck. Staring into Randy's eyes. "I missed you too." He said reaching down to undo Randy's belt buckle. "Now let me show you how much."

Phil quickly pulled down his pants and turned him around, slipping down his own pants he spat in his hand and coated his hard length. "You ready baby?" All Randy could was nod, raising his ass in the air awaiting the pleasure of Phil's thick cock. Phil teased his hole, eliciting a hiss from his lover. "You like that?" Randy nodded. "Yes, more." He whimpered. Phil slowly slid his length all the way in, starting off slow then quickening his pace.

"Shit" Randy hissed. He had missed this feeling so much. "Fuck, baby more." He said pushing back against Phil. Phil reached around grabbing Randy's hard cock, jerking it at the pace of his thrusts. "Fuck!" Randy yelled. Phil was fucking him so hard his head was banging against the door. "Baby, I'm close." He whined. Phil slowed his hand movements but his thrusts stayed the same. Phil panted, beads of sweat making his way down his face and chest. "I'm close." Phil whispered. "So close." He said quickening his pace, ramming into an out of Randy like there was no tomorrow. "Shit! Phil, baby! Fuck! Harder, baby I'm so close!" Hearing Randy whine like that only made Phil work harder. "I'm gonna cum." Phil groaned. Their breathing was heavy, the sound of their skin slapping against each others was driving both men wild. "Baby! I'm there!" Randy moaned, letting his load shoot all over the back of the door. The feeling of Randy's walls tightening around his length made Phil lose it. He shot all he had to give into his lover, making sure he felt every ounce of the warm goo.

Phil rested his head against Randy's back, panting, trying to catch his breath. He placed a soft kiss on his back before he pulled out. Randy kept his head resting on the back of the door. Phil pulled his pants up, turning away from Randy, grabbing things for his shower. Randy stood up straight and pulled up his pants, turning towards Phil.

"You should be heading back now." Phil said with his back to him. Randy sighed. Once Phil had his things gathered he turned back towards Randy. "I'll see you later OK?" Randy bit his bottom lip and nodded. Phil smiled weakly and retreated to the showers. Randy watched him go, wishing he could follow him in. It was going to be a long three days.

**Author Note**:I honestly don't know why i put those random Alex Claire lyrics in the beginning but hey, I guess it fits. I'm glad you guys like it, I really think this can work. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to** JadeRose1, AngelEyes2012, InYourHonour, N, and onehundredpercent** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

"You've been awfully quiet this morning, are you OK?" Randy had barely touched his breakfast, which consisted of a plate egg whites and oat meal. He hadn't had a good nights sleep the night before. He found himself tossing and turning, fighting the urge to sneak out a go to Phil's room. All in all, it wasn't a good night for him.

"Yea, I'm fine. A little tired is all." He answered.

"Is it your shoulders, you were moving around a lot last night."

Randy shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "No my shoulders are fine. I just couldn't sleep for some reason."

"It's great having Becca here, that means more quite time for us." She said smiling.

Randy nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Yea, is there anything you would like to do tonight after the taping?"

She thought for a moment. "We can catch a movie." She said shrugging. "I hear Taken 2 is pretty good."

"OK, we can do that." He said picking up his phone. "Ready to go back up?" He asked. "I want to spend some time with baby girl before we leave for the arena."

She smiled. "Yea, lets go."

* * *

With his music blasting in his ears and a comic book on his lap, he was in pure heaven. He had gotten his work out in and was dressed and ready for the show tonight. He was only cutting a segment with Paul, so he had time to do things like this. As Phil nodded his head along to the tunes of Metallica he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sat his comic book to the side as he fished out the device. He slid the bar over seeing he had a text from Randy.

_I have a few minutes, can I stop by? Randy.x _Phil shot off a quick 'yes' and before he knew it there was a quick knock at his door. He stood from his position on the bench and answered the door. There stood a happy, smiling Randy Orton.

"Hey." Phil said, moving aside to let the younger man in the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. As he turned around, Randy's lips were instantly attached to his. Phil brought his hands up to wrap them around his waist.

Randy pulled back and smiled. "I missed you so much last night. I could barely sleep."

"I missed you too." Phil whispered.

Randy exhaled and pulled Phil closer to his body, resting his head on his shoulder. "I just want to be with you tonight."

"I know, but you can't. You have your family here, are you not enjoying your time with them?" He asked.

Randy pulled back, looking Phil in his eyes. "Of course I am, I love spending time with my baby girl. I just feel like I'm neglecting my wife. I don't know if she feels the tension, but I do and it makes me uncomfortable. Like tonight we're going out to a movie and honestly, I don't want to go."

Phil sighed and moved out of his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Randy asked.

"It's my fault that you're acting like this towards your wife. I've seemed to ruin whatever connection you two had." Phil said.

Randy shook his head and sat down on the bench. "Our connection was ruined way before you Phil, I honestly don't know how or when it happened." Phil took a seat beside Randy and laced their hands together. "I don't want you to feel like I'm using you because things are rocky with my wife."

"I don't think that, I never have." Phil told him. "I know you're not just using me to get you off."

Randy nodded. "I'm not, these past five months with you has been amazing, you make me feel like I'm in high school again. I'm totally smitten with you." He said with a smile. "When I say I love you I mean it."

"I mean it too baby."

Randy smiled. "Thats good to know. Kiss." He said, puckering up his lips. Phil smiled and closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. Randy let out a whine and Phil chuckled.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later baby, but right now you have other responsibilities to take care of."

Randy sighed, nodding because he understood what he was talking about. "OK, but I want you to meet my baby before they leave."

"OK."

"I love you." Randy told him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note**: Becca's the nanny just so you know. OK guys here's the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to **AngelEyes2012, AuntJackie, clarie63, and N** for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

There were many times Phil just sat back and reflected on his life. He'd been through hell and back growing up, had more losses then wins. Now he was the champion of the biggest wrestling company in the world. He had proved everyone wrong and accomplished something so great. His career was amazing, he could afford all the luxuries life had to offer, and he was in love.

He never thought of himself as the loving type. He wasn't even sure someone like him could fall in love, but he did, and hard. Sure he had had boyfriends _and_ girlfriends here and there but before he could get in too deep with them he would cut them loose. He wasn't scared of love, he just didn't think it was something you needed to be happy. Randy proved that to be wrong. Though he didn't show it, Randy made him happier then he'd ever been before with anybody.

He smiled thinking about how they had got together. The flirting had started two months before the Europe tour. During that time, Phil had started getting close to Randy's best friend John. Randy seemed to be attached to Johns hip, so if John and Phil planed a night out after a show it was almost a guarantee that Randy would be there. So in turn Phil and Randy developed a nice little relationship.

The banter they had developed between one another was just so natural. Eventually they started hanging out, just the two of them. They started having coffee with each other every morning, talking about what their day would entail and if they wanted to make plans for later. It was like they started to mentally date each other. They had settled into a nice little routine. It was only till after the Europe tour they became an official couple.

They Were in New York, and after dinner they decided to take a walk through Central Park. They were chatting about nothing really, just enjoying the scenery and each others company. They decided to stop at a bench that overlooked a small pond. They were silent for awhile before Randy spoke.

"_Can I tell you something?" He asked._

"_Shoot."_

"_You have to promise you won't get mad, this may sound a little odd." _

_Phil smiled. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a little odd myself."_

_Randy chuckled. "Right, we've developed a nice little friendship haven't we?"_

_Phil nodded. "Yea, who would of thought?"_

_Randy took a deep breath before he spoke. "I don't want to scare you away." He said. _

_Phil looked over to him for the first time since they sat down. He could see the nervous expression plastered on his face. "Just spit it out, you look like your going to be sick."_

_Randy nodded, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. He leaned in slightly, closing his eyes as his lips met Phil's. Both men sat frozen, Randy with his eyes closed and Phil's with his eyes wide open. Phil blinked a few times before pulling back. Shock written all over his face._

"_You're married." He whispered. Randy's mouth opened as if he wanted to speak, but he seemed to have lost the ability to form words. "Randy you're married!" He said a little bit louder, shaking his head. "I have to go." He said standing. He backed away slowly. "Not cool." He said before he turned to leave._

They ignored each other in Europe, but both men could see the separation was killing them. Clinging on to their respective friends, Randy hung out with John and Phil hung with his "road wife" Kofi. It wasn't until the last day of the tour that Randy stalked Phil's existence. forcing him into a supply closet to talk about what had happened in New York. Phil told Randy that he did in fact have feelings for him, but Randy was a married man, he had a family at home. He just couldn't do it.

It seemed Randy had a way with words, telling Phil everything he_ needed_ to hear. He couldn't say no, he had fallen for the younger man and wanted to see where they could take it. Every since then they've been together. The only other people that knew were John and Kofi, neither men agreeing with their relationship. As friends though, they supported them. No one else in the locker room knew. They just thought Randy and Phil had became best friends overtime and he wanted to keep it that way.

He checked his watch for the time, had slipped an extra key card to John to give to Randy, he knew the younger man would be here as soon as he could.

* * *

"I thought we were gonna do something special tonight?" His wife asked, disappointment was written all over her beautiful features.

"I know and I'm so sorry, it's just this is really important." He told her, spraying a bit of cologne on his neck.

She sighed. "We leave tomorrow and I know your going to busy with a signing, but do you think you'll have some time to spend with us?" She asked.

Randy nodded. Only hearing half of what she said. "I will, I promise." He said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." He said grabbing his wallet and phone off the dresser, leaving the room with out another word. He practically ran past the elevator and straight to the staircase. Skipping two, three steps at a time. He would walk across hot coals to get to his man. Finally making it to the 24th floor he looked at the post it note Phil had attached to the card. Finding the room he swiped the card and entered the room. His eyes immediately settling on Phil, who sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He rushed over and sat beside him. "You OK baby?" He asked. Rubbing his lovers back soothingly.

Phil lifted his head and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine baby. How are you?"

"Better now that I'm with you." Randy said with a smile of his own. "I'm glad you invited me over, I've missed you."

"I miss you too."

"So now that you have me all to yourself," He started, running his hand along Phil's inner thigh. "what are you gonna do with me?"

"We need to talk." He tells him, stopping his hand from moving.

"Babe." Randy said confused.

"No, nothing like that." He says noting Randy's worried expression. "Its about meeting your family tomorrow, I just can't do it. I know you want me to meet your baby girl but it's just not right babe. I can't look your wife in the face and act like everything is normal because its not. I'm your mistress" He chuckled dryly. "We're already disrespecting her, I'm already disrespecting her and I don't want to rub it in." He finished.

"OK." Randy replied.

Phil looked at him. "OK? Thats all?"

"Its fine." Randy said starting to kiss Phil's neck.

"Babe, you don't think we should talk about it at least?" He asked, resisting the moan that wanted to escape.

"It's fine." Randy repeated, moving so he could straddle Phil's lap.

"Did you hear anything I-" He was cut off by Randy's lips on his. The kiss was more harsh then he wanted it to be. Randy pulled away, lifting Phil's shirt over his head.

"I don't have a lot of time and I don't want to spend it talking about _her_."

**Authors Note:** Here's the next one guys. Thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to **Xenarock99, Makalya1995, and onehundredpercent **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

_'If there's someone else, please let me know. I love you Randy & so does our daughter.'_

_'There's no one.' _He replied.

_"Then why have been so distant with us, with me?'_

How did he respond to that? _'Well the reason I've been distant with you is because I'm fucking someone else, a man by the way.' _He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket, ending the conversation.

"You look like shit."

Randy turned to see his best friend of ten years approaching him with two cups of coffee in hand.

"You don't look like much either." He said taking a coffee.

"Whats up with you, you've been grumpy for a couple of days now. Trouble with you and lover boy?" He asked sitting on the edge of the ring.

Randy took a sip of his coffee before responding. "No, we're fine, it's me and the wife that's having the problem." He ran a hand over his beard and sighed. "She thinks there's someone else."

"Well, there is." John told him.

"Yea, but she doesn't know that." Randy told him. "I could really use your support, but it looks like you're trying to bash me instead."

"I'm not!" John exclaimed. "I don't know what to tell you Randy, I've never been in a situation like this." Randy gave him a knowing look. John shook his head. "What I mean is I've never cheated on someone with another man, and when I did there was no commitment."

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her more then I already have."

"Just tell her, come clean." John encouraged.

Randy shook his head rapidly. "She'll divorce me and take our daughter away. I can't have that."

"It's better then being a lier."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Randy retorted.

"Well why don't you break things off with Phil, then you won't have to come clean to her and you guys can fix your marriage."

"I'm not breaking up with Phil, John, that's not going to happen."

"Ok," John started. "Who's more important to you, your wife and daughter, or Phil?" He asked.

John watched him, waiting for an answer, he could tell he was pondering. It was a damn shame he had to think about it. When Randy and Phil first got together John thought their little fling would only last a few weeks, but they'd been together for five months now, going on six.

"Don't answer that." John said finally. He could see the relief wash over Randy's face. "You're really into Phil." He said. "Are you falling for him?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know." He said softly.

"I think you got it bad kid, and that's not good at all."

Randy gave John a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Randy you're my best friend so I'm going to be frank with you." John told him before continuing. "You and Phil, the relationship isn't going to last. It's just not. You know why?" He asked, not expecting Randy to answer. "There's going to come a time where you need to choose. You're going to choose your wife and child. You know why?" He asked.

"Why?" Randy asked darkly.

"Why, because you're not as brave as you think you are. There are only two people that know about your relationship with Phil, that's me and Kofi. You know we're not gonna say shit. Let the rest of the locker room find out, or worse, our fucking boss. These people might claim that the enviroment won't change and everyone is so accepting of gays. Their not, and when they find out that Randy Orton, The Viper is gay." John shook his head slowly. "They're gonna rip you to shreds. Don't even get me started on what they'll do to Phil. That belt that he's worked so hard for will be gone." John told him.

"Do you want to lose everything you've worked for Randy?" John asked. "Is _he_ worth it?"

Randy slid off the edge of the ring and began to walk slowly up the ramp.

"Randy!" John called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Fuck off John!"

John watched as his friend disappeared backstage, maybe he shouldn't of said that, but it was the truth. Wasn't it?

**Authors Note:** Here's a little something for you guys, I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to **Xenarocks99, JerichoholicAnonymous, Gaaragirl2u, beccah21, and vampqueen440 **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please and Happy New Year!**

XOXO Leslie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else own themselves. This is purely fiction, don't sue me.

**Summary**: Randy Orton/CM Punk Slash! Slash! Slash!

Daring Moves

"Are you ready to talk now?" Phil asked as he pulled Randy into his chest. For the better part of the day Randy had been in a very sour mood, and upon arriving to Phil's room he had requested for Phil to fuck him silly. Phil complied; multiple times. He also noticed that Randy was being more attentive and clingy then usual, not that he minded, but he could tell something was upsetting his lover.

"I'm fine baby." Randy replied, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Phil.

"No lies remember." Phil said reminding him of their honesty policy.

Randy sighed before pulling away and sitting up. Phil followed suit and rubbed his lovers back.

"Come on, babe, just spit it out."

Randy huffed before speaking. "John said some things today that I didn't like."

Phil rolled his eyes, he knew that John frowned upon their relationship, as did Kofi, but John was more vocal about it.

"What did he say?"

"Just talking shit." Randy said shrugging.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me." Phil said more sternly, quickly becoming fustrated.

"Just stupid shit," He said sighing. "He thinks what we have is a fling, and that I'm going to choose my wife over you if anyone else were to find out." He said looking up at his lover. "I love you, this isn't a fling to me."

"I know that." Phil could see the honesty in his eyes. It made him feel a bit guilty, that he got the honsety that Randy's wife didn't.

"Now what are you thinking about." Randy could see the wheels truning in his head.

"You respect me so much, but the person you're married to gets nothing."

Randy sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't wnat to do this right now."

"I'm not trying to start anything," He said grabbing Randy's hand. "I love you, it's just that sometimes I feel so guilty." He said sighing. "Sometimes I feel like you're married to me and your wife is the mistress."

"So what do you want me to do Phil?" Randy questioned, removing his hand from Phil's hold. "I told you not to worry about it, I'll handle the situation with my wife. The only thing that should be important to you is me!"

"You are Important to me, babe, you know that."

Randy sighed. "Then stop bringing her up, please," Randy begged. "I here it enough from John, I don't need it from you too."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

Phil wrapped his arm around Randy's waist and pulled his closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered, placing soft kisses on his neck. "I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

"I can't stay, you know that."

"Well lets change that." Phil told him. Randy moaned feeling Phil's tongue lap at the pulse on his neck. "Is that convincing you to stay?" Randy moaned his answer before pulling away and attaching his lips to Phil.

He moved so he was sat on Phil's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their tongues danced together and Randy moaned into the kiss. Randy moaned with need as he started to grind down on Phil, the friction they were creating was glorious.

"If you slide those boxers off I could be inside of you." Phil whispered against his lips. Randy made a primal groan as he rocked his hips faster. Phil laid back and turned them over so he was on top. Phil pulled back and let his hand roam down Randy's smooth, tan chest. He hooked a thumb into Randy's boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion.

"Beautiful." Phil whispered. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Randy's lips before moving to his neck and chest. Randy arched his back as he felt Phil's tongue swirl around his nipple. While Phil used his tongue to play with Randy's nipples he trailed his hand down and cupped his balls.

"Baby!" Randy moaned as he began rocking into Phil's hand. "Please, just _fuck_ me already."

Phil lifted his head and met Randy's eyes. "I've been doing that all night baby. I want to make love now."

Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. "Well make _love_ to me already!"

"Your begging is sexy baby, such a turn on." Phil said as he continued to roll Randy's balls in his hand. He bit at his bottom lip before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love yo-" Randy groaned as his phone cut him off. "I have to take it." Phil nodded and rolled off his lover. Randy tried to slow his breathing before answering the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked knowing that it was his wife. "Wait, just calm down," Randy said grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. "Just calm down, I'll catch the first flight I can get on."

By this time Phil had started to dress too, something was wrong and it was written all over Randy's face.

"Baby, I'll be there as soon as possiable,"

Phil looked up from tying his shoes. He'd never heard Randy call her that before. He had always referred to his wife as_ her _or _she_. He shook his thoughts away and continued to put his shoes on.

"Everything going to be fine, I'm on my way now. Just breath baby, I'm on my way," Randy told her as he pulled his shirt on. "Yes, ok, I love you too." Randy hung up and turned to Phil. "I need you to drive me to the airport, it's an emergency " Phil only nodded and followed him out of the room.

Phil now had a taste of what it felt like to be _her_.

**Authors Note**: Hey guys I know it's been awhile but school is coming to an end so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. The storm is coming for sure and I can't wait to write it! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to: **Xenarocks99, JerichoholicAnonymous, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, and KateKayfabe **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
